Amour Dans La Bibliothèque
by Dorthey Star
Summary: [WIP Post-Hogwarts] When Draco meets Ginny in the library that summer, he falls in love. It's been three years and he hasn't seen her since. When she is brought to the hospital that he's working at, they re-establish their friendship...or is it more?
1. Chapter One

Amour Dans La Bibliothèque

By Dorthey Star

"Love in the library  
Quiet and cool  
Love in the library  
There are no rules  
Surrounded by stories  
Surreal and sublime  
I fell in love in the library  
Once upon a time"

-"Love In the Library" by Jimmy Buffet

**I** don't remember the exact date when I first met her. It was sometime in late August, and was the hottest summer that England had ever seen. Witches and Wizards had adopted the cooler clothing of Muggles like shorts and tee shirts instead of the heavy robes and cloaks. Even the biggest haters of Muggles, such as my father, Lucius Malfoy, wore these Muggle clothes.

I was studying for Mediwizard School that summer, much to the disapproval of my father, who wanted me to go into the Ministry, so I spent a lot of my time at the Albus Dumbledore Memorial Library. That's where I first saw her. 

I remember the first time I saw her. She was stretched on her bare feet, her pale, slender legs going for miles. She had on a pale blue sundress, and her ridiculously thick red hair hung to her waist in waves. She pulled down the book she wanted- _Monet: A History_- and looked around the library, searching for a place to sit. 

The library had become a very popular place to go. It was practically the breeziest place in Diagon Alley. She spotted no available seat, except at my table. My parents weren't hiding the fact that they were Death Eaters anymore. Although I had no intention of ever becoming one, people didn't believe me, and therefore avoided sitting at my table.

But she was different. She strode right over to my table. 

"Do you mind if I sit here, Malfoy?" she asked calmly. 

"Draco. My name is Draco. Yes, you can sit," I said. She smiled and sat down.

"Thank you, Draco," she said softly and smiled. She settled into the chair and started to read. 

It became a tradition, every day after that for the rest of the summer. She would come and sit at my table. Usually we would sit and read silently, but once in a while we would talk, usually about our Hogwarts experiences, or she would tell stories of her family. We never talked about mine. 

I got to know her that summer. Not only did I learn about her past, I learned her habits. I learned the way she popped her gum as she read; the way she twisted her hair when she was concentrating on something; and the way she threw her head back when she laughed, often getting a glare from the librarian. I knew I was slowly falling for her. 

One day, mid September, just before I left for Mediwizard School, the thing I'd been fearing happened: she didn't show up. I waited until I was the only one left, and the library was closing before I left. The next day I left for Mediwizard School and didn't see her again.

I didn't date during my two years of study. I couldn't get her out of my head. No girl could compare to her. My schooling completed, and I started up my residency at St. Mungo's. It was during this time that my life changed.

People going through residency keep horrible hours, as I found out. More often than not we would work twelve hour shifts and sleep for anywhere from six to twelve hours before going back into the hospital. There was no time for dating, although no girl had measured up to her yet, so I wouldn't have dated anyway. 

It was three a.m. and the emergency was pretty quiet for a Saturday night. There was a buzzing noise as a paper airplane flew threw the air and landed in the hands of my mentor, Dr. Peggy Wingate. Peggy read it quickly and turned to me.

"We're about to have a victim of a very poisonous snake bite come in. As far as we can tell, she was out in the middle of nowhere painting, and a snake bit her. She only had the strength to send up distress sparks. Thank god there was a wizard in the area. Lord knows what would happen if there hadn't been," Peggy said in a rush as she got a cot ready for us to transfer the patient on to.

"Do they know her name or have any family members that we can contact?" I asked and got out a piece of parchment my Quick Notes Quill. 

"Yes. Her name is Virginia Weasley. Her parents are Molly and Arthur Weasley and her brothers are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron," she read off the parchment. I dropped my parchment to the floor, where the Quick Notes Quill continued to write. 

TBC 

****

**Disclaimer:** all characters, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and am not making any profit what-so-ever off of them…which is kind of a pity seeing as how Christmas is almost here, and making a profit would give me to money to buy Christmas presents for friends and loved ones…

**Author's Note:** writing had lost all the fun in it for me, which is why my updates had been few and far between. The last story that I can honestly say I had a lot of fun writing was _You Only Live Twice_, and that was such a long time ago! But I've decided to expand this into a longer story that I had originally planned, so hopefully this will bring the fun back to writing, especially if I end with a cliff hanger every chapter *vbeg* Please review. I've plotted out my fabby plot already, but if you want to make any suggestions, fell free! Really!   
  
P.S. If my title has any mistakes in it, please tell me so that I can correct it! I got this translation off of babble fish, so it could very well be wrong, and my resident French expert (okay, so he's completed French I and French II whereas I'm only in French I) isn't around….


	2. Chapter Two

Amour Dans La Bibliothèque

By Dorthey Star****

*** * * ***

**I**t was her, my library love. A snake had bitten her. I didn't have time to think of anything else because at that moment the Healers rushed in with her. She looked basically like I had remembered her. All the color was drained out of her face, and there were twigs and leaves stuck in her hair. Her head was bleeding from where she had fallen and hit it.  

"What do you want me to do, Dr. Wingate?" I asked, after talking three deep breaths to calm me down. 

"Send an owl to her parents- and her parents _only- _then come back and help me," she said. I hurried to the front desk where three owls were perched, waiting to be dispatched. Quickly he wrote a note.

_Dear Sir or Madame: _

_        Your daughter, Virginia Weasley, was brought into St. Mungo's Emergency Wing at 3:30 a.m. on August 12. She was the victim of a venomous snakebite, and we here at St. Mungo's are doing everything possible to stable her condition._

_Emergency Medical Care Personnel _

I attached the note to an owl and set it off before hurrying back to Peggy. When I got to the ICU unit, I immediate spotted Peggy because of Ginny's red hair. I rushed to them.

"What do you need me to do, Dr. Wingate?" I asked. She handed me a pair of rubber gloves along with a bowl of water and a sponge. 

"Clean up her head wound the best you can, and then cut the hair around that are and clean it again. Once it's as clean as you can get it, heal it." I nodded, although I was aching to cry out for her not to make me do it. I sponged quickly and efficiently. Then I took a pair of scissors and cut the hair carefully around her wound. I pulled my want out of my pocket and healed her wound. Meanwhile Peggy was trying to heal her leg wound where the snake fang had gone through.

        "Tell Dr. Moore to prepare a room for her. As soon as I give her the antidote for the venom she should be stable. After you talk to Dr. Moore go to the waiting room and see if her parents are here," Peggy said.

        "Consider it done, Dr. Wingate," I said and hurried off to find Dr. Anna Moore. We prepared Ginny a private room with sunny yellow walls and fresh daisies on the bedside table. After stopping by to tell Peggy what room Ginny would be in, I headed for the waiting room. I found a sea of red hair when I walked into it.

        "Mrs. Wesley? Your daughter is almost stable and will be moved to a private room shortly," I said. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and all of the sons glared at me. "I'll be back to take you to your daughter's room," I said and turned and walked out of the waiting room, not wanting to be confronted by the Weasley brothers who, I'm sure, blamed me for what had happened to Ginny. I went back to the Emergency Room and didn't see her in there, so I went into her private room. Peggy and Anna were busy getting the unconscious Ginny settled into the hospital bed. Peggy looked up when I walked into the room.

        "Good, you're back. We'll wake Ginny up now and make sure she's all right before we let her family in," Peggy said and waved her wand. Ginny's eyes opened and she tried to sit up before groaning and lying back down.

        "What happened?" she moaned, and clutched her head. "Where's my hair? What happened to it?" 

        "You were in an accident, Virginia," Peggy explained, "You were bit by a very poisonous snake, but luckily there was a wizard near by that saw your distress signal and brought you here. Now, I need to ask you a few questions before we let your family in to see you."

        "My family's here?" Ginny asked, blinking.

        "Yes. We had Draco send your parents an owl alerting them of your admittance into the hospital. It's hospital procedure," Peggy explained. Ginny turned to the doorway where I had been standing and watching the whole thing in silence. She smiled slightly.

        "Is Harry here? Please tell me he's not. It would be terribly awkward if he was," Ginny sighed.

        "I don't remember," I said truthfully. She sighed.

        "I really hope he isn't, although I'm sure he is." She turned back to Peggy. "All right, Dr. umm, what's your name?"

        "Wingate. Dr. Wingate. Do remember everything or think that you've forgotten something or someone terribly important?" Peggy asked, looking down at her clipboard. 

        "Virginia Abigale Weasley. No, I don't think I've forgotten anything, although there are some things that I _wish_ I would have forgotten," she said dryly. 

        "What's the last thing you remember?" 

        "I was out painting because a client had asked me to paint his favorite place to go relax, and then there was this terrible pain in my leg and so I sent up distress sparks, and I passed out, then woke up here," Ginny said. 

        "Right. Try lifting each of your limbs one at a time. Move all your fingers and toes, too," Peggy said. Ginny was able to lift both arms and move all fingers. Then she lifted her left leg and moved all her toes. She stopped. "Go on, lift your other leg, honey," Peggy said. Ginny started to cry.

        "I can't move it!"

TBC 

**Disclaimer**: all characters, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and am not making any profit what-so-ever off of them…which is kind of a pity seeing as how Christmas is almost here, and making a profit would give me to money to buy Christmas presents for friends and loved ones…

**Author's Note**: Wow, such a record. Two chapters in one day. This is definitely fun to write, and I hope that anyone who reads this has a good time reading it. Anyway, coming next chapter is an explanation of the whole Harry and Ginny thing, plus we learn some things about Ginny! Please review. 

I **_heart_** reviews.


	3. Chapter Three

Amour Dans La Bibliothèque

By Dorthey Star

* * * * 

"**R**ight. Temporary penalization. That is a common side effect of the venom. You can stop crying. With a lot of therapy, usually the movement comes back. There's a one in ninety chance that you won't be able to move your leg again, ever. We'll just have Draco do some therapy sessions with you. He's training to be a physical therapist, yet the have me as his mentor. I'll never understand those quacks," Peggy said, muttering the last part. Anna laughed and I had to contain my laughter. Ginny's tears stopped. 

        "I think you've done enough questions, Peg. You should let her family in to see her," Anna said. Peggy turned to me. 

        "Go and get them, but tell them only two at a time. They can sit in the hallway out there, but they can only come in two at a time," she said. I nodded and went to the waiting room. When I opened the door, every single head in the room turned towards me. I spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

        "Mrs. Weasley, we have your daughter awake and stable. You can come see her, but only two can come in the room at a time. Follow me, please," I said, being as polite as one possibly can be while one is being glared at by several very tall red headed men. The whole Weasley clan, and Potter and Granger, who I had noticed this time, all got up from their seats and followed me down the halls to Ginny's room. I stopped in front of the closed door. "Who would like to go first?" I asked. Everyone looked around. 

        "Go on in, mum, dad. We can wait," one of the twins said. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped forward. I opened the door and the three of us went inside. Mrs. Weasley ran to Ginny's bed at once while Mr. Weasley warily stayed near the door. I went to stand by Peggy and Anna. 

        "Oh Ginny! You had us so worried. We hadn't heard from you in so long, and then we got that dreadful owl! How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, almost in tears. Ginny grimaced in pain as her mother pulled her against her painfully. 

        "I'm fine, mum. It was just a snake bite. They'll have me up on my feet in no time, I'm sure," she smiled reassuringly, "Hullo, dad."

        "Hullo, Ginny. It's been a long time since we've seen you," he said and gave his daughter a gentle hug. 

        "I've been busy lately, that's all. Besides, you _know_ he's always over there, and it would be a little awkward. I just need space right now," Ginny said quietly.

        "Virginia Abigale. I don't see why you've been acting like this lately. He is your _husband_ for goodness' sake! How could it be awkward with your _husband_? You know he's only there all the time because he's waiting for _you_ to show up. Harry loves you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, exasperatedly. 

        "Mum, I've explained this to you ten million times. We're divorced. He's not my husband anymore. We. Are. Not. Married. End of story. He might love me, mum, but I don't love him like that anymore," Ginny sighed. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, but didn't say anything else. Mr. Weasley glanced at us, and then turned to the two women.

        "We shouldn't be discussing this here," he said, giving me a significant look. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. He didn't trust me because I was a Malfoy. How typical of a Weasley. 

        "It is my business. I will discuss it in front of whoever I want to!" Ginny hissed, glaring at her parents. This looked like it wasn't the first time she'd had this argument with her parents. Peggy stepped forward.

        "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I must ask you to leave. Virginia doesn't need to be upset right now," she said, and herded them out of the room. Ginny sighed in relief. 

        "I hate when they do that to me," she said to me. "Do yours ever do that?" 

        "Yes, but over much different things," I said, but made it obvious that I didn't want to continue the topic. I hated to talk about my family and what they were involved in. The door opened and Peggy came in with the Dream Team. Of course, even _she_ wouldn't split them up. I didn't bother to restrain my eye rolling. 

        "Ginny! I'm _so_ glad you're okay. You can't _believe_ how worried we were when we got the owl from your mum saying you were in the hospital!" Granger practically squealed and hugged the younger girl. 

        "I'm sure you were worried, Hermione," Ginny said in a tone you would use with a vague acquaintance, not someone who had been her friend since her first year at Hogwarts. 

        "You shouldn't have been out there alone, Ginny. You _know_ how you get when you start to paint," Weasley said darkly as he hugged his sister. Potter, who had been standing quietly by the door, came up to her and gave her a hug. He tried to kiss her cheek, but she pulled away.

        "Don't, Harry. Please?" She sighed and shut her eyes. He abruptly dropped his arms from the hugged and stepped back to where he'd been. There was an awkward silence.

        "So, um, when will you be out?" Granger asked. 

        "I don't know. I have to go through a little bit of therapy. Draco over there will be my doctor during it," Ginny said rather hesitantly. Three heads whipped towards me at once. They had been so caught up in trying to seem like everything was normal that none of them had seen me. 

        "Malfoy." Weasley growled and narrowed his eyes. Granger put her hand on his arm to restrain him. I fought the urge to smirk.

        "Weasley. Potter. Granger." I nodded each of them. I figured if there was ever a chance at a relationship between Ginny and myself that I would have to at least be civil to them when I was around her. I saw Granger's eyes widen slightly at the absence of a sneer or rude remarks.

        "What, are smirks against hospital policy?" Weasley asked, and he and Potter laughed, as if they found it funny. I rolled my eyes, and caught Ginny's eye.  She winked at me and something in my stomach fluttered. I turned back to the trio. Peggy spoke before they could make any other _witty_ remarks. 

        "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Technically we were breaking hospital rules by letting you see her at all because it's not during visiting hours. Virginia needs her sleep. Visiting hours begin at 10 a.m." Peggy ushered them out of the room and shut the door behind them. 

        "Thank you _so_ much," she yawned. 

        "Not a problem," Peggy smiled. She turned towards Anna. "Anna, go and make sure that the Weasley's either go back to the waiting room or leave. Draco, your hours are up, I do believe," she smiled. "How many more hours do you lack before you're finished with residency?" she asked. 

        "I think I lack about 12 hours," I said.

        "Only one more shift, eh? Must be nice. I remember when I finished my residency. Anna and I went out and got so drunk we couldn't walk. Luckily they didn't call us into work the next day or else there would have been some major problems," she laughed. 

        "Good night, Peggy. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I asked. 

        "Yes, I do believe. We'll start up Ginny's therapy tomorrow. Hopefully we'll have her up and about in no time," she smiled. I waved good-bye at the two witches and apparated to my flat. Once there I climbed into bed and was asleep before my head hit the pillow. 

TBC

**Disclaimer**: all characters, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and am not making any profit what-so-ever off of them…which is kind of a pity seeing as how Christmas is almost here, and making a profit would give me to money to buy Christmas presents for friends and loved ones…

**Author's Note:**Yes! Another chapter in the same day! This story is definitely so much fun. Right now I'm on a huge anti-Dream Team kick, so don't expect to see them in a positive light, especially since this is from Draco's POV ^_^  In the next chapter, if I get it out tonight which is entirely possible, Ginny will start her therapy and Draco will complete his residency making him a real doctor! The Dream Team may or may not reappear, and we'll see some of Draco's life outside of the hospital. Hopefully. 

I heart reviews.


	4. Chapter Four

Amour Dans La Bibliothèque

By Dorthey Star

* * * *

I woke up about one the next afternoon after getting off at five a.m. Feeling refreshed, I walked into the kitchen of my flat and checked the owl post that lay on my table. Only one piece of mail seemed important. It was a little from my mum. 

        _My dearest son,_

_                I have been desolate without you here at the house. It has been _so_ long since your last visit. I thought perhaps It would be nice if you were to come round about three today and have tea with your dear old mum and Aunt Bella. Mrs. Parkinson said she might drop by with her darling daughter, Pansy. You remember Pansy, darling? Perhaps you could get reacquainted with her and romance could bloom between the two of you. She would be such a perfect wife for you. I do hope you choose to come by. The Manor has been so quiet without you here. _

Love,  
Mum

I snorted. The Ministry had started censoring mail coming to and going from suspected Death Eaters, so my mother had taken to writing me like she actually cared about me. I had learned to read between the lines. I sighed and replied to the letter.

Mum,

        My life has been so quiet without seeing you and Dad. I would love to have tea with you and the Parkinson's. It would be such a pleasure seeing Pansy again. I haven't talked to her since we graduated from Hogwarts. I shall be there promptly at three o'clock. 

Love,

Draco 

I gave the letter to my owl Octavious and then made myself a cup of tea. 

At promptly three o'clock I apparated to the front gate of Malfoy Manor and proceeded to walk up the long and winding drive.  Mother had Bonnie, her House Elf, waiting for me at the front door.

"Missus this way, Young Master," it said and pointed to the drawing room nearest the front door. I nodded absentmindedly at Bonnie as I handed it my cloak. With a crack Bonnie was gone and I was left alone in the entryway. I took a deep breath and walked into the drawing room.

"Draco!" Pansy practically squealed. "It's been so long." She jumped up and gave me a home.

"It has, Pansy," I said and returned the hug politely. I kissed my mother and Mrs. Parkinson on the cheek, as it was expected of me, then took the chair that had been left empty from me. 

"What is it you're doing these days, Draco?" Mrs. Parkinson asked me and sipped her tea. When looking at Mrs. Parkinson it was hard to tell w ere Pansy got her pug-like face. Mrs. Parkinson had dark blonde hair, which was pulled elegantly up. Her bone structure was perfect, and she was the exact picture of what a trophy wife should be like. She was the exactly opposite of Pansy who, besides being very ugly, had no manners what so ever.

"I've completed Mediwizard School and I'm currently going through residency at St. Mungo's," I said. 

"How extraordinary," Mrs. Parkinson said, smiling politely at me. 

"Your Aunt Bellatrix couldn't make it, I'm afraid. She had business to attend to," mother said. We all knew what she meant without her having to say it. Aunt Bellatrix had Death Eater business to attend to. 

"Tell her t hat I missed seeing her," I said dutifully. Inside, I was glad. Aunt Bellatrix was like Pansy in that she was very blunt and always crossed the line that separated what should be said, and what shouldn't. Also, every time I saw her she was pestering me to marry some "nice, Dark Witch," and to "join the ranks of our dear Dark Lord." It made all my visits terribly uncomfortable. The mindless chatter went on between the three witches for what seemed like an endless amount of time. Every once in a while they would include me in on the conversation, but usually they just talked about what so-and-so had worn at the most recent social event they had attended, and the sordid affairs of all their so-called friends. When I glanced at my watch it said, "You're Almost Late." I stood up.

"I'm so sorry to have to cut this wonderful tea short, but I've got to go into work. It was a pleasure to see you all," I said and dutifully kissed each of them on t he cheek.

"Owl me sometime, Draco, and we can get together sometime," Pansy said and batted her eyelashes at me. I just smiled politely and left the room, thanking Merlin that it was over with. 

I Apparated to the St. Mungo's as soon as I was off of Malfoy Manor property. I made my way Ginny's room and walked in. Peggy was checking the stats on Ginny's bed chart. She smiled brightly at me.

"Ready to start her therapy, Draco?" Peggy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I smiled at her. With a wave of her wand a wheel chair was sitting next to Ginny's chair. Peggy and I helped Ginny out of the bed and into the wheel chair.

"Honestly. I can hop one footed. I don't need wheel chair," Ginny grumbled as I wheeled her down the hall.

"Don't say that until you see where the therapy wing is," I said dryly. She titled her head back so that she me.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"A very long way away," I said. She didn't say anything in reply; she reached up and rubbed her newly acquired bald spot.

"Was it really necessary to cut my hair? I look so odd with just one little bald spot," she sighed.

"In order to heal your wound, yes. However we can fix your problem if you want us to," I said.

"You can?" she asked excitedly and turned her whole upper torso to look at me.

"Sure. We can cut little bald patches all over your head so that you don't just have one and you can say it's a radical new hair cut," I smirked. She pretended to be mad, but I could see a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"You're much wittier than Harry ever was, although he and Ron think they're the biggest comedians ever," Ginny said and rolled her eyes. She spotted the Dream Team coming towards us. "Oh look. Speak of the devils." 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BABY SISTER?" Weasley roared, his face turning a very ugly shade of red. Granger and Potter each held onto an arm to keep him from attacking me. 

"I'm taking her away with me to a secluded area of the hospital so that I can have my way with her," I said, not bothering to hide my sarcasm.

"W-What? DON'T YOU DARE RAPE MY SISTER, MALFOY!" Weasley yelled once again. Ginny turned around and smirked at him as we passed the trio. 

"It's not rape if both are willing, dearest brother," she said, and turned her back towards him. 

"Good come back, W- Ginny," I said, taking care to use her first name. After all, this was the girl I'd been in love with for three years now. There was no way I was going to lose her now, especially since I didn't have to worry about Potter. 

"Thanks," she grinned. We went along in comfortable silence until we reached the therapy wing. Ginny had almost fallen asleep on the tedious trip over there. 

"We're here, Ginny," I said, and shook her awake. We went into an empty room that had a pole along the walls that was not unlike ones found in dance studios. Not that I had ever been in one, of course. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. We'll have you get used to walking with a charm on your paralyzed leg so that it will do the same thing that your other leg is doing just after it does it. This means that you'll be able to walk normally until your leg is healed." Ginny nodded and I cast the spell. She moved her uninjured leg and the injured one shot out after it. She took a few steps like this before wobbling and falling. I caught her before she fell. She looked up and me with those huge brown eyes that could melt anything- my heart included. 

"Oops," she laughed, "This is kind of hard to get used to." 

"It will be at first, but you're doing a great job." I helped her stand up again. After an hour of practicing, Ginny was worn out and I knew it was time for her to go back to her room and rest.  

"Draco?" she said on the way back to the room. "I'm really sorry for not telling you I wasn't going to be back at the library. It's just…Harry asked me out, and I just felt like I was betraying him or something when I was there with you because I had such a good time with you. I felt that since he was your enemy that I shouldn't have a good time with him. It turns out that I had a better time with almost anyone than I did with him. I just didn't realize this until after we'd been married for a while," she sighed. We'd reached her room. Peggy came out to meet us. 

"So, how did the therapy go?" she asked. 

"It went very well. I'll be back by tomorrow to take her for another hour. Right now, however, I have a meeting with Dr. Nelson." Dr. Nelson was the hospital director. He would be the one in charge of giving me my ID badge that didn't have "RESIDENCY" on it. Peggy grinned at me.

"Wouldn't want to make you late for that. You head on up there and I'll take Virginia on in. Come back by later, Draco, and we'll check up on Mrs. Plegarth down in the maternity ward," she said. 

"All right. See you two later," I said and headed to my office, glad to finally be finished with residency. 

TBC

**Disclaimer: **all characters, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and am not making any profit what-so-ever off of them…which is kind of a pity seeing as how Christmas is almost here, and making a profit would give me to money to buy Christmas presents for friends and loved ones…       

**Author's Note**: Four chapters in one day! Yay for me, heh. I'm all written out today, but I will continue soon, seeing as how we have Thanksgiving break starting Wednesday and I don't have anywhere to go. I do have one little thing that will bother me. I said that he had twelve hours left and obviously he was only there for like an hour and a half, but I'm going to say that they give the badges a little earlier, you know? It's my creative license that I have as a writer ^_^

I heart reviews.


	5. Chapter Five

Amour Dans La Bibliothèque

By Dorthey Star

* * * * 

          I walked into my flat and the sound of my roommate Blaise Zambini singing greeted me. Blaise was often told he that he sounds exactly like Freddie Mercury, lead singer of the 70's rock band Queen. He does, of course, so when he sings he's usually singing Queen songs. Today was no exception.

          "_Steve walks warily down the street with his brim pulled way down low, ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, machine guns ready to go. Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat, yeah…_" he stopped singing when he saw me walk in. "Hullo Draco! Or should I say, hullo Dr. Draco-who-is-no-longer-in-residency?" I allowed him one of my rare smiles. 

          "You should," I said. I told him of my visit home with the Parkinson's and Mother.

          "You had to be in a close radius with Pansy? How dreadful for you," he said sympathetically. Even if Blaise, Pansy, and myself had been considered the triumvirate of Slytherin, neither of us could stand Pansy. In fact, no one could stand Pansy, not even her mother. 

          "I was bored out of my mind. Mother wants me to marry Pans," I grimaced. Blaise shuddered.

          "Do you remember the huge lavish ball that Mrs. Parkinson held for Pansy when she came of age?" Blaise asked. I nodded. When Pansy had turned seventeen, Mrs. Parkinson had pulled out all the stops in throwing a ball for her only daughter. Everyone who was anyone- whether they were Dark or not- was there, including the entertainment for the night: The Weird Sisters. Except for the fact that Pansy wouldn't leave me alone, the party was a good one.

          "Yep. How could I forget? Pansy was going through her phase where she thought olive green looked good on her," I grimaced. She had looked like a large olive in her olive green dress robes, which had been decked out in lace, beads, fringe, and sequins. I had been forced by Mother to tell her that she looked beautiful. She had been quite large then. People from other houses- namely Gryffindor- had teased her about being fat, so she had become anorexic along with taking a goblet full of weight loss potion at every meal. She had been sent to St. Mungo's to recover, and now she was still very skinny, but healthier looking than she had been when she had been sent to St. Mungo's. 

          "When her mum asked me to sing a song in tribute to her, I serious considered singing 'Fat Bottomed Girls'. Sadly, I caught sight of the glare Mother was sending me," Blaise said, sighing dramatically. I laughed. 

          "The look on Pansy's face when you sang that would have been enough to face the wraith of almost anyone, but not your mum," I said. There was a knock at the door, and Blaise went to answer it. 

          "BLAISE! How LOVELY to see you again. It's been SOO long," said the screeching voice that belonged to none other than Pansy. 

          "Pansy. It's good to see you," Blaise said in a very polite voice. Pansy came past him and straight for me. She hugged me tightly, to where I could hardly breath. 

          "Draco, have I told you lately that you look very sexy in all that doctor stuff?" she said, trying to make it sound suggestive, but only coming off sounding silly. 

          "Not today, you haven't," I said, pulling away from her. She was wearing an outfit that was very different from the conservative black robes she'd been wearing at tea today. Her mini skirt was hot pink and her top was black mesh with a black bra showing through. She looked like a hooker. 

          "Don't you just LOVE my new outfit? I haven't showed mum, though. She'd probably get jealous that I could pull off such a look and try and steal it from me so that I couldn't wear it anymore. Anyway, I just stopped by to see if one of you gentlemen wanted to take me out to see the Weird Sisters in concert or to a very expensive restaurant or something," she said. Blaise and I exchanged amused glances. Obviously her asking us to take her on a date to a very public place meant that she had been humiliated by a very public break up- or several, all at once. 

          "Sorry, Pans," Blaise said, "but Draco has to go into work early tomorrow, and I have other plans." Pansy pouted.

          "What other plans do you have that are more important than I am?" she asked grumpily. Blaise threw a look at me that clearly said _Help me! I don't have other plans!_ I thought fast. 

          "Blaise has to help me study for an exam that I have to take to officially get my license to be a mediwizard," I lied quickly while thanking Salazar that Pansy didn't know anything about qualifying for being a mediwizard. 

          "Oh." Pansy said, looking a little dejected. She suddenly brightened up and Blaise and I looked at her warily. "Can I stay and help? We could go eat at a very exclusive and expensive restaurant," she said excitedly. 

          "Sorry, Pans. I really only need Blaise's help. More than just one other person would be distracting," I said. Her face fell once more. I almost felt guilty for hurting her feelings. Almost. 

          "Okay. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at your Mother's. Bring Blaise, too. We could have such a laugh together. See you later," Pansy said and left. 

          "What did she mean she'd see me at Mother's?" I asked, turning to Blaise. 

          "I dunno. It must be something about this owl that arrived while you were at work," he said, handing me the letter.

          "Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" I asked him angrily. 

          "I'd forgotten. You _know_ how I get when I'm in my singing moods, Draco," Blaise sighed impatiently. 

          "I know. I know. I just don't like Pansy knowing something that I don't. It bothers me," I said and opened up the letter. Blaise had been correct; it was from Mother.

_Draco,_

_          It was SO nice seeing you today. I'm sure you had a wonderful time seeing Mrs. Parkinson and Pansy. Your Aunt Bella was very disappointed that she could not be there. Your dad was miserable that he missed a chance at seeing his son. I do hope you'll come by tomorrow. I'm having a small party in celebration of your being a fully licensed Mediwizard. Please say you'll consider it. Oh, and that charming roommate of yours is invited. I'm sure you, he, and Pansy would have such a wonderful time together. I hope the two of you will consider coming. I know that Pansy will be looking forward to your presence._

_Love,  
Mum_

          I put the letter onto the table.

          "Mother is throwing a 'small party' in celebration of my 'being a fully licensed Mediwizard' and wants us both to come. She says that we'll have such a 'wonderful time together' with Pansy. I suppose we'll have to go," I sighed. It was common knowledge to everyone that any time Mother held a party it wasn't for what she said it was for. It always had something to do with the Dark Lord and Death Eaters. By saying it was for something else the Aurors had no reason to crash it; they didn't have any proof that they were doing anything illegal. 

          "Oh, such a _wonderful_ time it will be," Blaise muttered darkly. I sighed and went to my bedroom. My bedroom was my sanctuary; no one ever came inside it. The room contrasted with what people believed my life to be; the walls were crème and the floor was wooden. Everything from the bedding to the furniture was light in color, which contrasted to the dark, evil life everyone supposed I had. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off my shirt before falling into bed with my scrubs still on. As I drifted off to sleep I could hear Blaise start up his singing again. 

          _"__Is this the real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see. I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy. Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low. Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me...to me. Mama, just killed a man, put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away. Mama oooh... Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow, carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…" _I smiled to myself. Bohemian Rhapsody, my favorite. I slowly drifted off to sleep as I listened to him sing my favorite song.

* * * *

          I was nearly late for work the next day. I had to run from the Apparation point on the first floor up to the third floor where Peggy was stationed. I was still working with her, but now she wasn't my Mentor; she was my colleague.

          "Good morning Dr. Malfoy," she said cheerfully and grinned at me. I smiled back. 

          "Good morning Dr. Wingate. Where do we start?" I asked, ready to get busy. She looked down at her charts.

          "Will you go check on Virginia for me? If any family members are there, just kick 'em out. Gosh, those Weasley's. There are so many of them! And they're so prone to losing their temper." She sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. I laughed.

          "My sentiments exactly. I'll get right on it, Dr. Wingate," I said. And headed towards Ginny's room. 

          "Thank you Dr. Malfoy!" she called out. I knocked on the doorframe of Ginny's door before walking in. The twins were in there this time with two women that I recognized from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Both twins jumped up from the seats they'd been occupying and tensed up, as if protecting their women. I nearly rolled my eyes. 

          "Good morning, gentlemen. If you'd please leave, I need to do a check up on your sister," I said as politely as I could. 

          "You are NOT touching our sister," one of the boys yelled. A tall, lithe, black woman put her hand on his arm.

          "Fred, calm down. Just let him do his work, will you? The sooner he does it, the sooner Ginny will get better," she said in a soothing voice. Fred rolled his eyes to the ceiling in frustration. 

          "Fredrick Louis Weasley, do NOT react like that towards your wife!" Ginny said, laughing. Fred glared at his sister as the black woman- presumably his wife- hit him on the arm. She stood up from her chair and dragged the twins out. The other woman was shorter with spiky blonde hair. She laughed.

          "Oh, don't worry about them, Ginny dear. They'll be making out in two minutes. You know how those two are. We'll be back later, lovey," she said and left. Ginny sighed in relief.

          "Finally! The down side to being a Weasley is all the family _won't_ let you be alone!" Ginny said to me, smiling. I smiled back at her and checked her chart at the end of the bed.

          "Okay. I'll take you down to the therapy ward after I do a few check up spells on you. We'll do therapy for about an hour or until you get too tried, then I'll bring you back here. Dr. Wingate will give you a bath, and then you'll be served lunch. Sound okay to you?" I asked her. She made a face. I did the spells while she talked and found everything normal.

          "I'd rather not have that disgusting substance that you people call food, but I suppose it will do. How do you survive on that nasty stuff? I'd die if I had to eat it every day," she asked as I helped her into a wheelchair. 

          "Easy. We leave on our lunch break and eat elsewhere," I said, smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes playfully at me.

          "I hate you," she said and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and we headed down to the therapy wing. We worked for an hour and a half until she was too exhausted to do anymore. She slept on the way back to the room. I looked down at her and realized how much she had changed since they first brought her in. Her face had more color to it and a healthy glow. She still had the bald spot on her head, but the rest of her hair was shorter. Someone had cut it to shoulder length and it was definitely more curly than wavy; I supposed that the weight of the long hair pulled the curl out and made it into waves. She woke back up as I was putting her into bed.

          "Draco. I need to talk to you for a minute. Will you shut the door? I'd rather the others didn't hear," she said, still groggy with sleep. I did as I was asked to and sat down in a chair near her bed.

          "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked and folded my hands in my lap. 

          "About what happened between Harry and me. I haven't told anyone, not even my parents. I'm sure Hermione and Ron know from Harry. I feel you should know because, well," she blushed slightly and looked down at her lap before continuing, "seeing you again has made me realize how much I like you." She blushed deeper. My heart leapt. 

          "That feeling isn't unrequited," I said quietly. Her head shot up and smile grinned at me. I smiled back. 

          "Anyway. Back to Harry and me. We dated for about four months before he proposed. I suppose with Hermione 's engagement and Ron's marriage he felt really left out. Anyway, I had been happy those four months so, of course, I said yes. In two more months we were married. It wasn't anything liked I'd pictured my wedding to be. For one, all the males had huge hangovers from the night before and Dean was flirting with all of my bridesmaids. We had to go looking for him and Lavender right before the ceremony started. They were in a broom closet. I suppose you can guess the rest. 

          "After we got married he started to get a little low maintenance with me. He would go out with Ron and some friends and not tell me about it. I would hear about it from Ron's wife, Padama. The last straw was when I caught him drunk off his arse and screwing some blonde bimbo. I moved out of the house that night before he got home and went to stay at a hotel. I didn't dare go to the Burrow because I knew that's the first place he'd go. Either that or my mum could completely take his side or ask too many questions. 

          "The very next day I went to my lawyer's office and filed for divorce. I hadn't spoken to him- or anyone in the family besides mum and dad- until now. Mum completely takes Harry's side. She is always saying that he loves me and is always there, waiting for me to come back, even though she doesn't know the whole story. Dad just wants everyone to be happy again." She stopped and took a drink of the water that was on her bedside table. "Harry…I dunno. I guess he's under the illusion that I'm still the silly schoolgirl with a huge crush on him, and that I'll come running back to him. He doesn't realize that I don't love him, and that I really never did- I just thought I did. 

"Anyway. That's the whole story behind us. I'm really sorry if I hurt you by not mention that I wasn't going to come back. That was about two to three weeks into my relationship with Harry and I didn't want to screw things up with him. Ever since Ron and Harry became friends and Hermione, too, mum had been under this delusion that Harry and I were going to get married and Ron and Hermione were going to get married and that we would all live happily ever after. Things didn't go as planned with Ron and Hermione. She is engaged to Seamus and Ron is married to Padama."

"He did that to you? No wonder you don't want him touching you," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. 

"Draco…I was wondering if, umm…Oh Merlin. This is hard to get out. But I was wondering if we could try going out on a date or something when I get better?" Again, she was looking down at her lap where she was twisting her hands together nervously. Her face was beet red, which I found to be absolutely adorable. 

"Sure. But any hint at romance or whatnot will have to wait until you get out because we have policies against dating patients," I said. Her head shot up and she smiled. 

"Really?" she breathed. 

"Really." I said. She leaned forward and gave me a short, friendly hug. 

"Thanks for listening. That's been bottled up inside for so long. I needed to get it out, and I knew you'd be the one to listen. You always did listen, back when we sat together in the library." She said. There was a knock on the door and Peggy walked in. 

"Time for your bath, Virginia. Dr. Moore will give it to you; Draco and I must go attend to Mrs. Plegarth- she's about to have twins." I stood up and followed Peggy out of the room after saying goodbye to Ginny as Anna walked in. I couldn't contain the smile that spread onto my face. Ginny was finally mine. 

TBC

**Disclaimer:** all characters, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and am not making any profit what-so-ever off of them…which is kind of a pity seeing as how Christmas is almost here, and making a profit would give me to money to buy Christmas presents for friends and loved ones… Also, both songs mentioned in this are by the awesome musical group, Queen. The first is "Another One Bites the Dust" and the other is "Bohemian Rhapsody."

**Author's Note:** I'm so happy for them! lol. Anyway, the next chapter might or might not come out soon. I really hope it does. I'm itching for some plot to get into this and for some romance to get in here! Anyway. Next chapter: Draco, Blaise, and Pansy attend the "small party" that is in honor of "Draco becoming a fully licensed Mediwizard." Bellatrix comes into play along with some other relatives of Draco's, namely a certain light which, who is a friend of Harry's. *smirks* Also, Blaise sings more Queen! Yay for Queen!

I heart reviews.


	6. Chapter Six

Amour Dans La Bibliothèque

By Dorthey Star

* * * * 

            Blaise and I headed up the long walk of Malfoy Manor together. Every light was on in the Manor and you could hear the laughter and music from outside. 

            "Perhaps Pansy won't find us," Blaise said uncertainly. 

            "Perhaps the sky will turn green and the grass blue- without the use of magic," I replied dryly. I could hear Blaise sigh. He did perk up, however, when he heard what music they were playing. It was Queen, of course. Blaise started to sing along.

            "_A baby I was when you took my hand, and the light of the night burned bright, and the people all stared didn't understand, but you knew my name on sight. Whatever came of you and me? America's new bride to be.  Don't worry baby I'm safe and sound. Down in the dungeon just peaches and me. Don't I love her so? Yes she made me live again yeah!_" he sang. 

            "So what song is it?" I asked him. Blaise knew not only every word to every Queen song, but he knew what album they were off of, and what year they were released. 

            " 'Now I'm Here' off of the Sheer Heart Attack album, which was released around 1975," he said, and stopped to think for a moment before adding, "I didn't know your parents were Queen fans."

            "I didn't either," I grumbled. It wasn't that I was irritated that my parents were Queen fans- which I most certainly didn't disapprove of- but I just did not want to be here. I had to work early the next morning, and if I knew my parents they would serve alcohol, which I would end up consuming, which would mean I would have a hangover tomorrow. Great. 

            "DRACO! BLAISE! YOU CAME!" Pansy screamed. She was dressed more conservatively today. She had on a long hunter green with a low neckline and spaghetti straps. She had on lots of diamonds and long white gloves. Her curly dirty blonde hair was pulled up into some sort of knot. 

            "Hullo Pansy," Blaise said and kissed her on the check, "Would we ever pass up an invitation like this?" What he said wasn't quite what he meant. Mother would never have allowed for us to miss this. She wouldn't even take death as an excuse. 

            "Hello Pansy," I greeted her with a kiss on the check, too. I was scared she would take it as more than a friendly kiss. Luckily if she did she didn't let on that she did.

            "I'm _so_ glad you two came. It has been _so_ dull without you here!" She said as she linked her arms in ours and led us into the Manor. Mother was standing at the door, greeting people as they came in.

            "Draco, darling! It's _so_ good to see you again," she said and gave me a peck on the cheek. I could smell the champagne on her breath, which would explain the unusual show of emotion. 

            "Hull, Mother," I said, returning the kiss on the cheek.

            "Your father is in the Salazar Library with some _friends_ of his. Says he wants to speak to you," Mother whispered in my ear. I knew what the meeting would be about. He would try and harass me into following in his footsteps and becoming a Death Eater. The Salazar Library was only used for meetings of Death Eaters, and the only occasions that I had been allowed in there was when he was trying to convince me to join. I turned to Blaise.

            "There is some business that I must attend to. I'll find you once I'm finished with it," I said. He nodded and headed with Pansy into the yellow drawing room while I turned and headed in the direction of the Salazar Library. The Salazar Library is perhaps the most well hidden room in the whole Manor. Only someone with Malfoy blood, or someone who has been invited by a Malfoy can find the room- and even then the guests have to have a Malfoy to help them find it. Finally I reached the door to the library. It was ornately decorated with carvings of snakes and skulls. I knocked sharply three times before opening the door.

            Father was standing by the hearth while three other men were sitting. All four heads turned in my direction as I opened the door.

            "Ah, Draco. I see you came. If you will excuse me, gentlemen, I have something I must discuss with Draco," Father said and walked towards me. "We'll use the green drawing room," he said to me. I nodded and we walked across the hall where the green drawing room was located. The green drawing room was one of my least favorite rooms in the house; everything was done in green, except for the furniture frames and the floor, which were both dark colored wood. All the green made me think I was in a large salad. 

            "What are you wanting to talk to me about, Father?" I asked him, keeping my voice neutral. 

            "I'm getting older, Draco, as you know, and when I die the Manor will go into your possession. However, there are a few _minor_ details to this inheritance. First, you must be married to a Pureblood witch. Second, you must promise to take care of your Mother, for appearances, of course. It wouldn't do for your mother to be on her own, now would it?" Lucius asked coldly.

            "Of course not, Father," I said calmly. 

            "Good. That is all; you may leave." I nodded curtly and left the room quickly. I went back into the Rose Ballroom to find a very drunk Blaise hitting on Pansy. I hurried to him.

            "Blaise, I think that it is time for us to leave," I said to him, and tried pulling him away from Pansy.

            "But Draco! I'm just talking to Anastasia Beaverhousen…" he slurred. I gave Pansy a suspicious look.

            "Blaise, that's Pansy Parkinson," I said, and pointed to a far corner of the room, "Anastasia's over there with Crabbe and Goyle. Dear lord, I didn't think I'd live to see the day that both Goyle _and_ Crabbe saw some action. I suppose the punch is more spiked than normal this year. C'mon Blaise," I said as we watched my two bodyguards from school being led away by a very, very drunk blonde girl. Pansy and Blaise both looked like they were about to be sick at the thought of Crabbe and Goyle getting sick, so neither put up a fight as I led Blaise away.

            "Bye Darling!" Mother called out from across the room. I waved at her and left the manor. We took the first carriage that we saw (which was to keep guests from Apparating while drunk, which was never a wise decision. Apparation was hard enough to manage correctly when completely sober).

* * * *

            There was a great commotion around Ginny's room when I got the hospital the next day. Anna was standing by, laughing. I walked up to her.

            "What's going on?" I asked. She pointed to the redheaded figure that was standing on the bed, grinning broadly.

            "The feeling came back into Ginny's leg this morning. She's having problems walking, but she can stand all right. Peggy said that you should take her down to the therapy wing when you got here and that if she can walk fine, then she can leave this afternoon." I barely contained my grin. 

            "Move, please," I called out as I struggled to get into the room. After ages of pushing my way through the sea of red hair, I finally made my way to Ginny's bedside.

            "Hullo, Dr. Malfoy," she said cheerfully. 

            "Good morning, Ms. Weasley. If you'll come with me to the therapy wing for a little while you'll be able to go home this afternoon," I told her and checked her clipboard. 

            "Oh thank god," she murmured to me as she climbed off of the bed. "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to take being around my family so much. I don't know how I did it when I was younger." I allowed a small smile. Since she was able to walk, we didn't use the wheelchair. "You know," she panted, "I think I'll get all the therapy done by the time we get down there." I laughed.

            "Probably, but we'll stay here for a bit so you can rest up," I said as we arrived in the therapy wing. We sat down on the bench and she studied me for a few minutes.

            "You know…scrubs really suit you. You look really good in them," she said. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized that she had voiced her thoughts and she immediately blushed and looked at her lap.

            "Thanks," I said as I leaned a little closer to her. "You know, you don't look half bad in your hospital gown."

            "Really?" she asked breathlessly as she leaned closer to me.

            "Really," I said. Before either of us knew what was happening, the gap between our lips was closed and we were kissing. I was never one to believe in the fireworks and whatnot those novels aways say you feel when you're kissing _the one_, but as I kissed Ginny, I saw and felt them. We broke away.

            "Wow," she whispered. I nodded, unable to form words. The color drained out of her face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry if that gets you in trouble with the hospital."

            "Don't worry about it…No one will have seen it, so no one will know," I said. I stood up and held my hand out for her. "I think we should be heading back." She took my hand and I helped her back up. I squeezed her hand before dropping it. We walked back to her room in silence. Peggy met us at the door.

            "She's walking wonderfully. You can go home now, Ginny. I've sent your family home already. Draco, if you'll come with me we need to go check on Mrs. Johnson," Peggy said. 

            "I'll meet you there," I said. She eyed me suspiciously, then nodded curtly and left. I turned to Ginny. 

            "I'll owl you within the next few days to see about that date, all right?" She smiled. 

            "That'll be great. She looked around to see that no one was watching and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I turned to go meet Peggy.

**Disclaimer:** all characters, places, and objects belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment, and am not making any profit what-so-ever off of them…which is kind of a pity seeing as how Christmas is almost here, and making a profit would give me to money to buy Christmas presents for friends and loved ones… the song at the beginning of the chapter was a Queen song, as always, and the name of it is mentioned in the storyline. The name Anastasia Beaverhousen was borrowed for a particularly hilarious episode of _Will and Grace_. 

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I said a lot of things were going to happen in this chapter and they didn't…Well, Bellatrix will show up before the end of the chapter! Really! Next Chapter: Draco and Ginny go on their first date, Anastasia Beaverhousen shows up, and we finally meet spouses, soon to be spouses, and significant others of the Dream Team! Please review.           


End file.
